strip down your walls for me
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SuiKa/ She loves him most when they go slow. When he cherishes every inch of her body with his hands and his mouth, caressing her skin with the most attentive touch, pressing and stroking with such delicacy and devotion that she can't help but lose herself to the feelings that he evokes, each and every time. Smuff. Oneshot.


_Written for a dear friend who thinks there isn't enough good SuiKa smut around. Here's to you, Lilly!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**strip down your walls for me**

_by_ **DeepPoeticGirl**

* * *

Karin will never admit it, but she loves him most when they go slow.

When he cherishes every inch of her body with his hands and his mouth, caressing her skin with the most attentive touch, pressing and stroking with such delicacy and devotion that she can't help but lose herself to the feelings that he evokes, each and every time. When he kisses her with tender affection, and looks at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life. When he concentrates on conveying the love he so honestly, ardently feels for her, instead of throwing teasing quips and lewd remarks. When she can bask in his tender affections and drown herself in the knowledge that she is well and truly loved by a man who would go to hell and back for her.

He loves her, that much she's known for a long while now—but Suigetsu is a moron and a relentless tease, with a knack for sleazy goofy behavior and a taste for kinky escapades, making him incredibly more prone to sessions of hot, unmerciful fucking than slow, tender lovemaking. Not to mention his adored habit of riling her up whenever he can.

He is a crude man by nature, always making light of things and looking for new ways to piss her off, never one to be too serious or tender because of his rough upbringing and fear of vulnerability—and this is exactly why she loves and cherishes the moments he strips down his defensive walls for her, unafraid to finally express the extent of his true, gentle feelings of affection. She wishes he could show this side of himself more often.

"You're distracted," he murmurs to her, tracing his tongue across her shoulder blades gently. His hand presses to one hip possessively, while the other ventured across her stomach and between the valley of her breasts, worshipping her body with sensual rubs. "What are you thinking about?"

She gives a muffled sigh in response, humming like she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Nothing," she finally responds, sliding forward a little and then back, a mute, contented little moan slipping from her lips at the feel of his length rubbing inside her. She arches her back a little, throwing him a relaxed glance over her shoulder. "Move, stupid. You're driving me nuts."

She feels him smile against her spine, a hint of serrated teeth scraping against her skin, inducing a light shudder from her, and finds herself hiding her own smile into her pillow as he simply kisses his way up her spine and complies to her words, rocking himself forward and back, while he buries his face in her neck and sighs out her name. She lets a soft hum of bliss past her lips at the steady, leisured rhythm he finally sets, mouth parting softly as the soft waves of delight wash over her, causing her body to relax and sink into the mattress some more.

And as she feels the hand on her stomach skittering up her side, and over her shoulders, touching her most reverently, before he finally reaches up in the sheets for her hand to intertwine their fingers softly, she finds herself whispering, "_Suigetsu_."

He lets out a sound of contentment and smiles once more, letting his tongue stroked along the area of her pulse point to taste the sweat there, chest rumbling in pleasure when she arches her neck to give him more space. He stiffens, presses down on her hip and pants a little when she squeezes her thighs to clamp around him better, and she feels her heart flips when she hears something like a chuckle leave his lips in response to the small grin on hers. And then he moves again, squeezing her hand and kissing her jaw in an endearing, tender display of fondness that bring a pleasant flush of coyness to her cheeks.

She bites her lip when he moves with a little more precision and groans into her ear, her free hand finding itself clutching at the thin sheets of their bed, while his own free hand snatches one thigh and pulls at it to bring her closer, until he's brushing against that part of her inside that he knows drives her crazy. She muffles her moan against the pillow and clutches the material between her fingers tighter, rocking back against him to strengthen the waves of exhilaration rushing through her while the hand at her thigh leaves to wander over her stomach.

She snatches at his hair with a soft moan when she feels him press his forehead to her shoulder blade, hot breath stirring the skin there as he flattens his body atop of her and fully wounds an arm across her chest. His mouth presses to her skin slowly, softly, breathing labored, hips stuttering a bit. He's close.

She knows that he wants nothing more than to quicken his pace, in moments like these; that he wants nothing more than to take her quickly, roughly, because that is what he always does, that is what he has always done, when he nears his end.

But he doesn't—instead, he keeps his thrusts slow and steady, and she appreciates his incredible self-control and adamancy into keeping things sweet and unhurried. And for a moment, as he lifts his head and kisses the back of her neck softly, sweetly, squeezing her hand again with utmost affection, she wonders if she might not be the only one who savors every second of this kind of lovemaking.

But then the arm around her chest moves, and suddenly there's a rough hand to her chest, fondling it playfully, and a few teasing, dirty words whispered in her ear—and she almost feels like laughing because sweet as he may be sometimes, Suigetsu is Suigetsu, and he can't help himself from being a little crude even in such a moment.

"Moron," she snorts instead, moving to hide her smile into the cushion in front of her, but he is quick to move the hand at her breast to snatch at her chin, his sexy, knowing little smirk gracing his lips when he sees it. He kisses it away from her lips.

And then he's moving again and she forgets what she's thinking, because he's rocking himself a little faster, a little rougher, and his hand is back to roaming her front, pressing and stroking with a new ardor. Her breathing grows heavy when he dips his fingers in the crease between her thighs, and when he touches her there, to the place where she is most sensitive, trying to get her just as close as he is, he chases a deep groan from her lips and makes her eyes screw shut tightly. His face presses in the space between her neck and shoulder once more, at this, his own hoarse groan reverberating against her throat.

"_Suigetsu_," she moans almost pleadingly, burying her fingers deeper in his hair.

He rumbles lowly in reply and makes a strained sound, hand clutching at hers tighter, but with a few more slow, deep thrusts, he brings them both there—sending her over the edge first while he follows closely, snapping his free arm around her tight while he tucks his face into her hair and groans in fulfilment, gritting his teeth against the pleasure. He listens to her soft, enchanting cries and feels his heart flutter proudly, lovingly, as he grinds down into her and drags out both of their release, tightening his arm around her in a most possessive embrace.

When the last waves of euphoria finally pass, he lets his body melt against her own, and brings their intertwined hands to his lips so he can kiss the back of hers sweetly. She tries, but fails, to suppress the smile that tugs at her lips.

"Loser," she mutters, cracking one eye open to give him a completely weak, not even half-hearted look of annoyance. His mouth splits in a crooked smile in response.

"Witch," he drawls, eyes crinkling in amusement.

And in times like these, as they lay in the aftermath of such a warm, amazing experience, and his mouth falls upon her shoulder, pressing a final light, tender kiss there, whispering those three amazing words that she never hears him say often enough—she kinda wishes she would have fallen for him sooner.

* * *

**A/N:** _I just so dearly hope you liked it Lilly. I stayed up two hours past my set bed time so I could finish this. FEEL SPECIAL AND FEEL BETTER, YOU SWEETHEART. _


End file.
